mon centre
by Kaede77
Summary: Aku/ Roku dans un UA écrite sur "love you to death" de kamelot. Aborde la maladie alors ceux pour qui c'est tabou...je vous laisse passer votre chemin.


_Nous avions toujours souhaité être ensemble, comme si nous étions liés. Deux moitiers d'une même âme qui aurait été séparée en quelque sorte..._

La journée avait été maussade pour Roxas. Allongé dans son lit, il avait passé l'après midi à regarder la pluie tomber le long de la vitre. Il haissait la pluie plus que tout au monde. Quand il pleuvait, il y avait des nuages et quand il y avait des nuages, il ne pouvait pas voir le soleil se coucher. Son seul plaisir lui avait été arraché !

Il tourna la tête et s'allongeat, ronchont sur les oreillés.

A côté de lui, Mick dormait, encore. Le pauvre, ils le droguaient à longueur de journée, ne lui laissant qu'une ou deux heures de conscience...c'était si triste...

Finalement il reporta de nouveau son attention sur la pluie préferant cela à la souffrance de son compagnon de chambre.

C'était la semaine dernière que l'on avait amené Mick. Son ancien "colocataire" comme il préferait l'appeler était partit peu de temps avant. C'était la troisième fois en 2 mois que cela arrivait et, si Roxas avait été triste au début, il s'était fait une raison... Cela arrivait tous les jours dans un hôpital et il se demandait quand se serait son tour de quitter la chaleur étouffante de la chambre pour la froideur glaciale de la morgue.

Il ne lui restait probablement plus beaucoup de temps, au fond il le savait. Il s'était fait une raison et la mort ne lui faisait pas peur...elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait peur dans la mesure où il ne s'était jamais senti pleinement vivant, il s'était toujours senti un vide dans la poitrine. Le psychologue avait mit cela sur le coup de la maladie, selon lui c'était une façon qu'avait le jeune homme de se représenter son coeur défaillant, comme il ne marchait pas, il en était venu à se convaincre qu'il n'existait pas.

Il se trompait mais Roxas ne lui avait pas dit, il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce vide qu'il ressentait, il se sentait juste...incomplet.

_Mais à l'époque tu disais être "incomplet", que tu avais besoin de "le" trouver pour être de nouveau "un". Etait-ce vraiment lui que tu cherchais ?_

Une quinte de toux surpit le blond, l'arrachant violement à ses pensées. Quelques minutes pour se calmer, une infirmière pour le mettre sous oxygène, il lui restait peut être encore moins de temps que ce qu'il pensait, un jour, une semaine, un mois ?

Posant sa main sur sa poitrine, il écouta les faibles battement de son coeur, ce traitre qui l'abandonnait jours après jours. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sur son oreiller, sombrant dans un état de semi conscience.

Au fond, c'était peut être mieux ainsi, une fois que son coeur aurait finalement cesser de battre, il serait libéré. Il aurait peut être plus de chance dans une autre vie, il trouverait peut être enfin ce qu'il avait passé sa courte vie à chercher, il serait peut être enfin liberer de ce vide...ou pas...

Il ne craignait pas la mort mais plutôt ce qui se passerait après.

Si sa prochaine vie ne lui plaisait pas ?

S'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait ?

S'il ne devenait jamais complet ?

S'il n'y avait rien ?

_Un jour, tu m'as dit que tu aurais preferé ne jamais avoir existé, que rien ne te retenait dans cette vie et que prefererais qu'elle s'arrete brutalement. Et si quelque chose avait été là mais que tu ne l'avais pas vue ?_

Il se reveilla en sursaut. Dehors, la pluie avait redoublée de violence mais il n'y prenait pas garde, la douleur dans sa poitrine effacant tout autour de lui. Il appella une infirmière, qui appela un docteur qui arriva en courant avec un defibrilateur. Alors c'était maintenant ? Tout allait finalement s'arreter ?

Roxas ferma les yeux, ne supportant pas la vue de ces gens qui s'agitaient dans tout les sens, donnant des ordres pour faire preparer le bloc. Il avait mal, si mal, il voulait juste que la douleur s'en aille, qu'elle disparaisse...pour toujours.

_Si une main t'avais été tendue, l'aurait du attraper ?_

Il sentait qu'on faisait rouler son lit. Il pouvait entre-apercevoir au dessus de lui les allogènes du couloir qui défilaient, pouvait voir l'infirmière qui lui tenait la main en lui demandant de s'accrocher, de se battre, de ne pas abandonner.

_Si une seconde chance t'avait été offerte, l'aurais tu saisi ?_

Le couloir laissa place à une salle d'operation. Il voyait de nouveau les gens s'agiter au dessus de lui. Dans sa poitrine, la douleur redoubla d'entensité, lui arrachant une larme qui vint couler le long de sa joue. Ce serait bientôt fini, se consolai -il. Dans peu de temps, il sombrerait. Il serait débarassé de la douleur, débarassé de la solitude, débarassé de ce vide qui grandissait de jour en jour.

Un jour, il avait lue dans un livre que chaque humain était un cercle, cercle qui était, par definition, imparfait, chaotique et qui ne pouvait échapper à ce chaos qu'en trouvant la personne faite pour lui, son canalyseur, son centre...

Un visage s'imposa à son esprit avant que celui-ci ne sombre finalement, un visage souriant au magnifiques yeux d'emmeraudes puis, plus rien...

_Si ta vie avait été différente Roxas, aurais tu voulu la vivre ?_

Le soleil. Ce fut la première chose qu'il sentit, la seule chose qui pouvait être à l'origine de cette douce chaleur qui avait envahi son corps. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il regarda à gauce, à droite.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas, toute blanche mais neamoins chaleureuse. La lumière l'eblouissait aussi ferma-t-il les yeux, se concentrant sur les sons qui commencaient à lui parenir. Il entendait les infirmière qui parlaient dans le couloir, les oiseaux qui chantaient dehors, le vent qui soufflait dans les arbres...pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait bien, calme, apaisé. Etait-ce là le paradis ?

Il rourit les yeux, s'abituant petit à petit à la lumière du soleil qui caressait son corps. Instinctivement, il porta la main à sa poitrine et grimaça. Sur son torse, un pansement semblait caché une cicatrice, cicatrice qui devait être récente à en juger par la douleur qu'il ressentit en l'effleurant.

Etait il possible que ? Non...c'était impossible...

- Je vois que la marmotte est enfin reveillée...

Le docteur Williams se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte et lui souriait. C'était lui qui c'était occupé de Roxas depuis le debut et il semblait particulièrement heureux aujourd'hui.

- Tu nous as donné du soucis petite tête, reprit il en venant se poser sur le lit, on a bien crue que l'on allait de perdre mais il y a eu un...miracle.

- Un miracle ? demanda Roxas. Sa voix était rauque. Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ?

- Oui, un gamin à peine plus agé que toi est arrivé. Il était salement amoché, un accident de la route apparement. Le petit n'a pas survecut malheureusement mais...il était compatible alors...

Roxas n'entendait plus rien depuis qu'il avait entendu le mot "compatible". Après tous ces mois de recherches, ils avaient finalement trouvé. Après tout ce temps passé à attendre la mort, il était finalement sauvé, il allait finalement vivre...

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues. Il allait vivre...vivre ce mot lui semblait à présent si doux...

- Qui...murmura-t-il, qui était-ce ? Je veux le voir...

Le docteur parut surprit mais pas choqué.

- Il est à la morgue mais tu ne peux pas le voir Roxas, je suis désolé c'est la procédure, en plus, ce n'est pas beau du tout mais tient, il avait ça sur lui.

Il sortit d'une de ses poche une chaine en argent au bout de laquelle un cercle de même metal était accroché. Partiellement coloré en rouge, il était traversé par deux tiges en metal au milieu desquelles se trouvait une emmeraude et surmonté de pique. Roxas le comtempla plusieures seconde avant de se tourner, incredule, vers le docteur.

- Pourquoi me donnez vous ça ? Il devrait revenir à sa famille non ?

- C'est une histoire assez bizare en fait . Quand il est arrivé, il était totalement inconscient mais, avant de mourir, s'est reveillé, m'a regarder dans les yeux et m'a dit "ce garçon à qui vous donnerez mon coeur, je veux que vous lui donniez ceci aussi. Chaque cercle à besoin d'un centre..." il a murmurer ton nom en souriant malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et s'est tut. Ce n'est que quelques minutes après son décés que j'ai appris qu'il était compatible et là tu nous as fait ta crise. Le parfait timing en quelque sorte. C'est bizare au fond, ton coeur s'est arreté pile au moment ou le sien a cesser de battre, comme s'il avait senti qu'il pouvait se reposer sans risque...Pour être honnête je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus étrange, ton coeur qui nous lâche pile poil au bon moment ou alors ce garçon qui semblait savoir que sa vie en sauverait une autre... M'enfin, si on trouvais une explication, ce ne serait plus miracle pas vrai ? dit-il en riant.

Le medecin se leva et se dirigeat vers la porte d'une demarche calme. Il était soulagé.

- Attendez, l'interpella Roxas; comment s'appellait il ?

- Hum...je crois que c'était un truc comme Alec...Alex ou plutôt...

- Axel...murmura Roxas. Le nom lui était venu comme ça, subitement. Il s'était imposé à son esprit comme une évidence sans qu'il n'en trouve pour autant l'origine. Il le savait c'est tout.

Il porta la main à sa poitrine. Sous le pansement, son nouveau coeur battait à un rythme lent, regulier, comme s'il avait été sien depuis toujours, comme s'il était à sa place.

- Oui c'est ça, Axel. Il avait pas l'air d'avoir eu une vie facile mais si tu veux mon avis, malgrè les erreurs qu'il a du faire, ça devait être un chouet gamin.

Il sortit, laissant Roxas seul.

_Nous avions toujours souhaité être ensemble, comme si nous étions liers. Deux moitier d'une même âme qui aurait été séparée en quelque sorte..._

_Mais à l'époque tu disait être "imcomplet", que tu avais besoin de "le" trouver pour être de nouveau "un". Etait-ce vraiment lui que tu cherchais ?_

_Si une main t'avais été tendue, l'aurait du attraper ?_

_Si une seconde chance t'avait été offerte, l'aurais tu saisi ?_

_Si ta vie avait été différente Roxas, aurais tu voulu la vivre ?_

_Si nous étions finalemet reunis, te sentirais tu enfin complet ?_

Avec difficulté, il se leva et alla vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Fermant les yeux, il laissa le vent caresser son visage, respirant à plein poumons les parfums du printemps. Sa nouvelle vie allait commencer à présent et il ne serrait plus jamais seul.

Il était finalement complet.


End file.
